Unfolding Emotions
by Dude1
Summary: Tenchi has finally chosen who he is going to marry. Will the other find love some where else? Read to find out... Future Lemon! Plus a new character is now in their lives! Plz R&R!
1. No Need For An Introduction

Unfolding Emotions  
  
By: Jay $abbath  
  
Chapter1/ No Need For An Introduction  
  
T's SIT  
  
It was a nice spring day and the cool breeze swept across the beautiful texture. Tenchi was working hard in the fields diligently placing carrots in the little basket on his back and one on the ground. He looked up to the sky to stare at its beauty. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and he relished this fact. He loved it when the sky was pure as it was. To him that meant that there would not be as much quarreling as he was used to in the household between the girls. But these days there wasn't much anyway. At least not sense Tenchi came to that brain splitting decision. He finally came to the decision that he would marry...  
  
S's SIT  
  
Sasami was preparing dinner for the house as usual. The tiny cabbit of Ryoko's loyaly followed her around every inch and corner as she prepared it. "Geeze," Sasami said as she almost steeped on the little one, "Watch it! You could get hurt..." The cabbit looked up to Sasami with watering eyes and ran out of the kitchen. "Wait... I didn't mean, oh..."  
  
R's SIT  
  
Ryoko lay high up in a tree staring dreamingly into the sky with wondering eyes, and a wondering soul. Her elevation increased the cool breeze to a cold one but she didn't seem to mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she grabbed herself for warmth it only made her think of Tenchi and how she longed to be alone with him in a happy marriage. But she knew that day would never come. (A couple of months before Tenchi had declared his love and had proposed to Ayeka) A tear broke free and fled down the gentle skin of her cheek. She looked across the valley ahead of her that she so calmly sat above. The view was beautiful and she loved the scenery. The trees gently swayed as the wind massaged them gently. Her dress, the blue and yellow one she had grown to like believing it was Tenchi's favorite was also rubbed by the wind and seemed as if it were trying to fly. She looked to the sky once more. The blue was almost mesmerizing to her. She stared mindlessly into it and held herself. Then off in the distance she could see something. A black spec. Nothing more could be told from it do to how far away it was. It seemed to be falling... Right towards the Masaki household. She leaped from the tree and flew as fast as her body would allow her to warn the others at the house.  
  
T's SIT  
  
Tenchi looked up from the hard work in the fields and looked to the sky as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. All he seen was a black figure that swooped him off the ground almost as soon as he let down his forearm. "Hey!" Tenchi said squirming, "Who tha..." It was Ryoko. Ryoko looked down at him. "Something's headed for the house! Just hang on!" She blasted forward at full speed until she finally reached the premises. She lowered Tenchi and quickly ran in shouting for the others.  
  
W's SIT  
Washu was sitting comfortably in her room hacking and scanning as always. She had been in the GP (Galaxy Police) computers a lot lately sensing something was wrong. She had picking up certain readings of things in the Universe that her herself couldn't comprehend. Something just wasn't right...  
"Whoa!" she said loudly springing to her feet. Her hair bouncing heavenly as she did so. "They let him get loose! They must not know what he... What if?... Gods help the universe!"  
  
A's SIT  
  
'Damn Ryoko!' she thought to herself as she swept the front carport. 'That Demon is never around when there's work to be done. She makes me sick! Hopefully soon Tenchi will come to his senses and have our marriage on Jurai so we can live there... Instead of this...' She silenced herself as she caught a glimpse at the sky. It was headed for the house and would surely hit at any second. "Sasami!" You could hear Ayeka cry from miles, "Get out of there... NOW!"  
  
Sasami poked her head out the window of the kitchen. "What Ayeka? I'm trying to cook..." She was cut off due to being yanked out like a splinter in a toe. "Ay...e...ka...?"  
"There is no time to explain right now..." She quickly ran out of range of whatever was headed for them. Just then Ryoko and Tenchi arrived. She set him down as gently as a retired pirate could and turned to Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka!?" She began casting a serious golden stare upon the Princess. "Was there anyone else in there when you came out.?"  
  
"No... But I'd like to know where u and..."  
  
"Shove it!"  
  
Everyone's SIT  
  
They all watched as the thing grew closer. It came down at an unbelievable speed and everyone watched in a mixture of excitement and horror as it crashed violently into the house. Dust rose and they could here a small explosion from within the kitchen (which was also destroyed) Smoke and flames bused up but quickly calmed. The house was completely ruined. RUINED!!!!!!!  
  
N's SIT  
  
Noboyuki solemnly got into his car. He had just gotten off work and felt great. He began his drive home. 'Boy!' He thought cheerfully 'I can't wait to get home and relax in my new recliner and watch the big game on my new Flat Screen 25" TV.' (All Destroyed!)  
  
K's SIT  
  
'Well' He thought silently to himself as he sipped the refreshing herbal tea. 'It seems we have a new visitor. And maybe even a new room mate.' He stood slowly and walked out... towards the house.  
  
W's SIT  
  
'What in the hell!' She came to her feet as quickly as possible and ran to her door. She flung it open with almost no finesse and her jaw touched her feet as the sight of the destroyed house nearly ruptured even a genius such as her's brain. She looked around ghostly until her eyes caught a sight that made her nearly faint. But right before she could connect to the now barren ground Ryoko phased behind her and caught her. She stood to her feet.  
  
"Washu..." Ryoko started.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Sasami ran over to them with Ayeka and Tenchi following behind her. It hurt Ryoko to even see them close together... but she swallowed hard and hid her true feelings.  
  
"Gods above!" Tenchi screamed, "That's a person. True enough it was. Right before them a man lay unconscious and in obvious pain. They couldn't tell too much about him due to the fact that he was almost 2 feet into the ground due to his reluctant crash.  
  
"Shh!" Washu signaled again. "Trust me... You don't want 'him' to wake up."  
  
Everyone's SIT  
  
"You know this thing." Ayeka asked looking to Washu.  
  
"Most of the universe does." She stepped back.  
  
"Washu?" Tenchi said embracing Ayeka (basically stabbing Ryoko) "What's going on?"  
  
"You'll see in due time... Trust me..." She said trying to calm herself.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!!!" The man jumped to his feet. He was breathing very heavily and he was obviously injured. He kept one hand on his shoulder and leaned a little showing that one of his legs were in pain as well. He seemed to be bleeding everywhere imaginable but they could tell that it had just been smeared from the impact. His clothes seemed to be red and black and as he stood a cap came slowly from the sky and landed on his head. It matched what he was wearing perfectly and was obviously his.  
  
Every one just stood watching him. They had all moved away from him an immense amount due to the frightening 'Roar'.  
  
"Just who in tha hell..." Ryoko began only to be silenced by her mother, the Genius Scientist Washu.  
  
"Trust me... Don't try it"...  
  
A/N What'd yall thank of it? Hit me up wit some reviews... PLEEEEEEASE!!  
  
PEACE! 


	2. Old Enemy?

Unfolding Emotions  
  
By: Jay $abbath  
  
Chapter2/ Old Enemy?  
  
Everyone's SIT  
They stood staring at the mysterious character and tried their best to stomach the strong sent of blood. He moved swiftly in one jerk with his hand embracing his shoulder. And with a loud 'Crack!' he sighed a little and let it go. Then just stood there staring at them as they stared back at him.  
Washu stepped forward.  
  
Then the Man stepped forward.  
  
Washu then took two steps back, as so did everyone else.  
  
"What do you want?" The genius asked.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Look... I want... I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!! RIGHT NOW!!!" Washu said balling her fist.  
  
"Now Washu..." The man began. His voice calmed and relaxed. Yet in it's own way had some bass in it. But not too much.  
  
"What in the hell do you want!!!?"  
  
"I want it out?"  
  
"W... WH... WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't like living..."  
  
"I'll be glad to help you with that!" Ryoko said seeing that he had her mother frustrated. "I'm sick of you..." She charged him.  
  
"Foolish..." He stopped her in her tracks placing a finger to her head.  
  
"Ryoko... No!!" Washu exclaimed watching her daughter stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Now Washu... You gon' help a brother out or not."  
  
"..." Washu could only stare in horror as her daughter was held in mid air and not able to move. Why she didn't seem to be in pain she knew Ryoko was most likely killing herself just trying to get free.  
  
"Ryoko!!!" they all screamed in unison. They saw her eyes roll back into her head and she began to foam at the mouth.  
  
"Hey let her go!" Tenchi shouted loud, stepping to the mysterious man. "Let Ryoko go right now."  
  
"Or What!"  
  
"Or I'll..."  
  
"Stop It!" Washu screamed loudly. Her voice stretched across the texture of the destroyed household. "Look... I... I-I'll help you...... but you have to let Ryoko go first."  
  
"Hmmf! Fine..." He put down his finger and the cyan haired pirate fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Oh no..." Little Sasami said in reaction to Ryoko's fall.  
  
"She iight..." The man said lively. Then with a soft chuckle, "So Washu..."  
  
"Right!" The red haired genius said, "Fol-Follow me."  
  
The two began to walk off as the others went to the aid of Ryoko as quickly as possible. Her golden eyes had rolled back into her head and she lay unconscious on the floor. Tenchi picked her up and slowly moved into what they thought was the living room.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Tenchi bawled aloud rubbing his head with tears slowly falling down his face at the thought of how his Grandpa and Dad would react.  
  
N's SIT  
He slowly pulled into the parking place of his comfortable home. Grinning happily humming to him self, 'big screen- big screen- big screen- big screen- big screen- big screen!' His eyes widened as he approached the destroyed household and he nearly broke his glasses when saw that his precious big screen 25" TV and his beautiful, relaxing, expensive new recliner had been completely obliterated. He fell to the floor with a girlish shrill and completely passed out.  
  
K's SIT  
He moved slowly towards the house and walked through the almost destroyed sliding door. Being old fashioned he turned to close it even though it wouldn't help anything. As soon as it impacted with the other side it completely broke down and fell. "Hmmmmmm!"  
  
W's SIT  
"Now get inside here." She said in a violent tone to the man.  
  
"Now, Now... I love you too." The man said with a soft yet hardy chuckle. "How long does this take?"  
  
"Oooh! I-I can't stand you. After all the years of destruction and violence. Then being locked away for these pass few years you finally come back and ask out. You know what Jay... That's just what I should've expected." She stared to cry a bit.  
  
"Well... I-I just wanna change... I miss... Ahh, Fuck it! If you don't wanna help then I'll leave!"  
  
"No, I will help. But... Just get inside."  
  
He stepped inside and she closed Jay into the glass casing. It immediately began to fill with gasses. He looked to Washu with a firm glare.  
  
"Don't worry... It's supposed to happen." 


End file.
